THE OTHER SIDE
by Hannabi77
Summary: Un pequeño recuento sobre como se produjo la relación entre Shijima y el Kazekage. Ambos lo recordarán en su intimidad. ADVERTENCIA: GaaShiji con ligero contenido lemon.


THE OTHER SIDE.

Se despertó de forma lenta, aun con los ojos cerrados, buscaba a tientas los lentes en su mesita de noche.

Luego de varias palpadas fallidas, por fin dio con ellos.

Levantó medio cuerpo, para sentarse e intentar ver la hora del reloj digital que había en la misma cómoda.

Apenas marcaban las una de la mañana, del comienzo de un día libre.

Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando se detuvo al ver que un brazo rodeaba su cintura desnuda.

― Vuelve a la cama, aún es temprano ―la voz grave del pelirrojo, aun adormilada, resonó en su oído.

― Hum.

Fue lo único que logró emitir la Houki, mientras volvía a ser arrastrada debajo de aquellas sabanas, para quedar presa de su esposo.

El no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, pero se mantuvo en silencio, mientras la abrazaba con firmeza.

Aun, a veces, no podía creer que su vida había cambiado tanto desde la llegada de ella.

Recordaba que no podía entender la clase de amor que se podían tener dos personas que no eran familia. No podía definir la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su amigo rubio de Konoha cuando se casó.

¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?

Al principio no le preocupaba esa cuestión. Supuso que era algo que tal vez no era para él.

" _Descuida, tal vez solo es cuestión de tiempo, lo entenderás cuando encuentres a la persona correcta"_ recordó que Kankuro le dijo eso, en la ocasión que abordó el tema con él, afligido por no haber notado que Temari guardaba sentimientos por Nara Shikamaru, de Konoha.

Asintió con la esperanza de que su hermano mayor tuviese razón. Hasta casi se olvidó del tema, de no ser por alguien… por ella…

Luego de su fallido intento de matrimonio, Gaara había hecho que Shijima formará parte de su concejo de líderes.

No la conocía mucho, pero luego de haber convivido con ella durante varias horas, en "el rescate" de Hakuto, tenía la certeza de que podía confiar en ella.

" _Su llegada es propicia, reemplazará el vació que nos dejará Temari a nivel militar"_ fue su primer pensamiento.

Pero en el fondo sabía que se mentía a sí mismo, de una manera un tanto inconsciente.

Había algo en ella que lo había dejado anonadado.

Algo más allá de que se pareciese en personalidad a aquellos familiares que había amado y perdido en un pasado.

¿Su sonrisa? ¿Su carácter decidido? ¿La forma en que le hablaba?

No estaba seguro.

Pero cada día, al verla pasar frente de él, le producía cierta dicha.

Al principio era tranquilidad y alivio, porque le era de gran ayuda en su labor.

Mas, la frecuencia en que la observaba se volvió en un hábito, no, tal vez algo más intenso.

" _Disimula un poco, no seas tan obvio, parece que se te van a salir los ojos"_

Kankuro expresó con gracia, al notarlo.

Obviamente negó lo que le estaba insinuando.

" _No sé de qué hablas",_ le soltó con seriedad para intentar que el castaño no le hiciese más bromas.

¿Por qué lo negaba? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

― ¿En qué estás pensando? ―le susurró ella, mientras se volteaba, para abrazarlo de frente, con los ojos cerrados.

― En nada, intenta dormir un poco más ―le respondió con tono adormilado y susurrante a la vez.

― Se cuándo estás pensando en algo, las comisuras de tus labios hacen muecas, como si estuvieras enfadado, algo así… ― lo imitó de manera exagerada y graciosa, aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

―Mmm… ―gruñó el pelirrojo a modo de respuesta, mientras se daba la vuelta, para dejarle en claro que no reconocería que tenía razón.

― ¿Hum? ¿Por qué te enojas? ¿Acaso acerté con lo que dije? ―siguió susurrándole, acercándose a él, posando sus manos en su espalda.

Gaara giró levemente su cabeza, para mirarla por unos segundos, y volver a su costado.

― Si sigues haciéndote el difícil, no me darás más opción que tener apretarte los glúteos ―expresó Shijima con un tono de voz malvada, cambiando su expresión tranquila a una más fiera.

El pelirrojo entreabrió los ojos, apenas escucho sus palabras, mientras sentía como las delicadas manos que acariciaban su espalda, se deslizaban lentamente, hasta su cintura baja.

A pesar de llevar ya varios años de casados, esa clase de actos le seguían produciendo la misma sensación excitante de aquella primera vez.

Se giró de golpe, para luego acomodarse encima de ella.

La miró fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión tranquila.

― Parece que mis manos en tu cintura siguen siendo una técnica infalible ¿no? ―dijo sin asombro ella, mientras le sonreía de manera cómplice.

El, no articuló palabra alguna, solo la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola a su rostro, para fundir sus dulces y rosados labios con los suyos.

Ya llevaba más de un año en su nuevo hogar.

No le costó acostumbrarse a la rutina de una sociedad más organizada como lo era Sunagakure. Y si bien sentía de vez en cuando añoranza por su familia, en los dominios del clan Houki, nunca se había sentido tan libre como lo era ahora.

Conoció poco a Temari, la hermana mayor del Kazekage. Pero con lo poco que convivió con ella, pudo notar lo seria y confiable que era.

La boda de esta última se realizó en Konoha. Ella pudo asistir de pura coincidencia, acompañando a los hermanos hombres de la novia, y haciendo de asistente de esta última, ayudándola con su vestido blanco, mientras su hermano de cabello castaño, le aplicaba un elegante maquillaje de una forma tan admirable y ágil.

El menor de ellos, los observaba en silencio, desde la entrada de la puerta del vestuario de la novia.

Shijima se limitó a ayudar en todo lo que podía, ya había ganado experiencia con lo de Hakuto, aunque no pudo evitar fijarse en lo solitarios que eran los hermanos líderes de Sunagakure. Ya sabía por los informes, que ellos carecían de familiares y solo se tenían a ellos tres. El señor Baki, ahora concejero de la aldea, se había quedado en esta para resguardarla. Aunque no se asombraba ya de nada, sabia por experiencia propia, que era difícil mantener amistades sinceras, siendo autoridad importante de algún lugar.

Fue una hermosa boda, sin contratiempos, donde dos naciones reforzaban sus lazos de amistad, dejando que una pareja de ninjas se uniese sin ningún impedimento.

"Casarse" para ella solo significaba una palabra, nunca había pensado en ello, hasta que…

El ramo calló en sus manos.

Solo estaba cruzando el lugar donde las chicas jóvenes se reunían con la esperanza de agarrar el adorno de la novia, porque era la ruta más corta para ir a tomar un refresco en la barra del bufet matrimonial.

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo. Pudo sentir como se volvía el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

― Hum, hum, Shijima… parece que el destino te ha elegido a ti ―expresó con fuerza la novia, que se encontraba a un par de metros de ella.

Entre pavor y pena, se sobresaltó y entregó el ramo a una de las tantas chicas que la miraban con ocultada envidia.

― Disculpen… yo… yo solo quería… una bebida… hagan como que esto nunca paso ―expresó afligida y de forma tartamuda, por primera vez en su vida.

Parecía que la reciente señora Nara la iba a reprochar, así escapó del lugar antes de que eso sucediese.

Fue inevitable escuchar las risas de los presentes, ante tal escena "graciosa".

Salió de aquel bonito edificio donde se celebraba la boda, para sentarse en alguna de las gradas de la entrada.

Todo había sido tan inesperado y bochornoso, que no sintió en qué momento se le habían caído las gafas.

En Sunagakure le habían logrado implantar un sello, para que no tuviese que cerrar los ojos cada que se quitase las gafas, pero eso no evitaba que mirase un poco nublado por ratos. Al fin y al cabo, sus corneas estaban dañadas de forma irreversible.

Tomó aire para luego suspirar y tranquilizarse.

" _Supongo que podré volver a la reunión en unos minutos, si me quedo sentada en una mesa, no tendré que afligirme por mi corta visión…"_

Una presencia se acercó a ella.

Estaba vestido de un esmoquin azul… no… de color bordó oscuro, según adivinaba mientras entrecerraba sus ojos para verlo.

― Me disculpo por mi hermana, pude notar que apuntó hacia ti a propósito, poniéndote en una situación nada agradable ―dijo con leve preocupación en su voz, el pelirrojo, mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su traje―. Toma, creo que no se dañaron ―terminó diciendo, mientras le colocaba los lentes con cuidado.

― Se lo agradezco, señor Gaara ―emitió esta con respeto, ahora que podía ver claramente a su receptor.

― Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme solo de mi nombre, no uses gentilicios conmigo, no es necesario.

Ella volvió a disculparse, para luego llamarlo como pedía.

Este asintió para luego extender su mano, ofreciendo ayudarla a levantarse, ya que se encontraba en un vestido oscuro de una sola pieza.

Volvieron al lugar del evento, donde el padrino, por parte del novio, un rubio con cara de tonto, que era el héroe que salvó al mundo, todo nervioso hacia un brindis a nombre de los recién casados.

No estaba segura, pero luego del casamiento de la señora Temari, ella no pude evitar fijarse más en el pelirrojo que tenía como líder.

Era bastante "distinto" por no decir raro.

No había notado lo serio e inexpresivo que resultaba ser por ratos. Ella también era algo así, pero no a ese extremo.

Le platicó algo de ello a su hermano mayor, Kankuro, quien era el más animoso y amigable de los tres hermanos, demasiado… se podría ser.

― ¿Eh? No te inquietes por ello, Gaara es bastante callado, y eso que no lo conociste antes, apenas y articulaba monosílabas ―rió el marionetista, mientras seguían caminando con rumbo al cuartel general―. Incluso podría afirmarte que es medio tímido, casi nunca se anima a iniciar una conversación que no tenga que ver con trabajo o asuntos vinculados con la aldea. Es así con todos…

― Ya veo, noté algo de ello, pero aún me quedaba la duda ―expresó con sinceridad, la Houki, mientras le seguía el paso―. Aun así, pienso que es alguien agradable, aunque no hable mucho.

― ¿En serio? Curiosamente, él me dijo algo parecido cuando le pregunté por ti ―el castaño soltó una sonrisa un tanto extraña―, por cierto, eso ultimo no lo escuchaste por mi ¿de acuerdo?

Shijima asintió perpleja ante la expresión de Kankuro y lo que este había dicho, no comprendía la razón de su sonrisa.

Tuvieron que pasar varias cosas para entenderlo.

Como aquellas veces donde observando al pelirrojo en su vida diaria, este la descubría mirándolo o viceversa.

Fue varios meses después, donde se decidió en tratar de conocer mejor a quien tenía como líder.

Lo invitó a cenar a un lugar tranquilo de la aldea, donde casi nadie los reconocería por sus status políticos.

― Hace tiempo que no venía a comer a un lugar como este, gracias por invitarme ―recordó que el pelirrojo le dijo, con aires de tranquilidad.

Comieron sin contratiempos, y pudo hablar con él, aunque este solo le respondía lo necesario.

Fue una reunión serena y agradable.

La noche avanzó y caminaron de regreso al cuartel, donde ambos vivían, pero en cuadrantes diferentes obviamente.

― Bueno, hasta aquí lo acompaño ―indicó al ver que los pasillos se dividían, para llegar a sus respectivas moradas―. Gracias por acompañarme a cenar esta noche. Hasta mañana.

― Ah, el agradecido soy yo, hace mucho que no me tomaba un respiro y salía a comer afuera…

La chica de lentes asintió, para luego darle la espalda y seguir su camino.

Inesperadamente, volvió a oír la voz de Gaara, pidiendo que detuviera su paso.

― Shijima, espera.

Se volteó de completo para verlo directo a los ojos, parecía algo intranquilo y nervioso.

― Lo de hoy ¿debo tomarlo como una cita? ―expresó directamente el pelirrojo, mientras la confusión se apoderaba de su rostro.

― No, fue una salida de compañeros de trabajo ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ―emitió Shijima con curiosidad en su mirada―. ¿Quería que fuese una cita? ―remató de forma directa.

― ¡No! Digo ¡sí! Bueno… ―le respondió abatido el pelirrojo, mientras ponía expresión que nunca antes le había mostrado… sus pómulos parecían tornarse ruborizados―. Solo quería asegurarme de lo que era y no era.

― Oh, ya veo ―Shijima sonrió sin notarlo. Da alguna manera le agradaba ver al pelirrojo en ese estado… lo mostraba más humano, y eso le producía regocijo―. Bueno, si era solo eso, ahora si… hasta maña…

― ¡No, espera! ¡Todavía no he dicho mis verdaderas intenciones! ―le interrumpió Gaara, esta vez volviendo a su actitud seria―. Yo… quiero tener una cita contigo.

La chica de gafas, de lo inesperado, dio un paso atrás, mientras levantaba sus manos a la altura de sus codos.

Pero solo titubeo por unos segundos.

― Hum, está bien. Cuando quiera ―articuló con serenidad, llevándose una mano al rostro, para acomodarse sus lentes.

El pelirrojo puso una cara de alivio, para luego asentir con su cabeza.

Sofocada por la falta de aliento, lo apartó suave, pero con firmeza.

― ¿Pasa algo? Parece como si tuvieras tus pensamientos en otro lugar ―expresó el de los ojos turquesa con la respiración agitada, al igual que ella.

― Hum, recordaba algo muy gracioso… ―expresó sin tapujos y de manera clara―. Nuestra primera cita.

― ¿Te refieres a esa donde te embriagaste e intesta abusar de mí, sin éxito? ―dijo con cierta nostalgia su esposo, mientras le acaricia lentamente una mejilla con una de sus manos.

― ¡Oye! No fue tan así ―protesto la Houki entre apenada y nerviosa―. Había tenido un mal día, quise relajarme con una bebida helada, no sabía que su contenido de alcohol era elevado… y tu… me soltaste sin vueltas tus sentimientos, me di cuenta que yo sentía lo mismo… y luego… luego… ¡ya no recuerdo nada!

Se ruborizó y enojó al mismo tiempo recordando el pasado.

― Pues a mí me pareciste graciosa, pensaba besarte esa noche, pero sabes que no tolero en lo más mínimo el alcohol…

― Lo sé, aun no me perdono porque mi comportamiento de esa vez.

― A mí no me molestó, no sé por qué te afliges por ello ―agregó el pelirrojo―. Aunque al otro día tuve que cuidarte por que tuviste una terrible resaca… en eso me preocupé bastante, no podías levantarte de tu cama.

― Hum, ni me lo recuerdes, pensé que no la contaría…

Ocultó su rostro en el pecho de este, por la pena que la consumía.

El la dejo ser, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Esta era una de esas pocas ocasiones en la que podía verla sonrojarse, y lo disfrutaba.

Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición.

Pero, él no tenía el plan de volver a dormir.

Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

― Esta noche, llévame hasta el otro lado… ese que solo nosotros conocemos…

Shijima levantó la mirada, mientras el rubor se inundaba en su rostro.

― Hum, vámonos juntos ―fue lo último que emitió con voz seducida.

Volvieron a besarse como si fuese de vida o muerte.

Las manos que la abrazaban fueron recorriendo su delgada espalda, entre desesperado y delicados movimientos por ratos, mientras ella lo acorralaba su cabeza entre sus manos, revolviendo su descontrolado cabello rojo.

Se separó de sus labios, para recorrer su cuello a besos.

Insatisfecho, bajó más allá… ese pecho delicado que solo él podía apreciar y tocar.

No importaba ya cuantas veces lo había hecho, el poder acariciarlos con sus manos era una sensación adictiva, más aún cuando los tocaba y mordía levemente con sus labios.

Los gemidos de su compañera, mientras intentaba atraerlo hacia ella con sus manos, agregados encendían mucho más el ambiente.

Volvió nuevamente a probar sus labios, pero antes le quito los lentes y los arrojó de forma brusca a un lugar lejos de ellos.

Quería verla de cerca, con su respiración acelerada y sus ojos de tinte oscuro y mejillas ruborizadas.

Esta vez fue el quien la atrajo hacia él, mientras acorralaba su cabeza entre sus manos y enmarañaba su liso y sedoso cabello negro.

No hay que ser adivino para saber lo que sucedió después…

El despertador sonaba incesantemente, ya por tercera vez.

Ambos se encontraban abrazados, durmiendo al revés de la cama, con los pies donde deberían descansar sus cabezas, las almohadas en el suelo y una ligera sabana, cubriéndolos apenas.

Fue el bullicio proveniente de la cocina de su hogar, lo que logró despertarlos.

Gaara decidió levantarse, aconsejándole que siguiera descansando y que el iría a resolver lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo afuera de su dormitorio.

Apagó la alarma del reloj, que marcaba casi las nueve de la mañana.

Se cubrió con la enorme bata de color bordo que siempre utilizaba, se hizo el nudo en su cintura y salió con la expresión todavía adormilada y el cabello todo parado.

En pantuflas, camino de forma lenta, en dirección donde se iniciaba el griterío.

― ¿Por qué están haciendo ruido tan temprano? ―emitió con cierta autoridad, más fue ignorado.

Shinki, Yodo y Araya, que rondaban en esa época entre los 7 y 10 años, parecía que intentaban preparar el desayuno.

Toda la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, había harina y polvo de chocolate, en el suelo, paredes y mesas.

― ¡Te estoy diciendo que así no se prepara! ―gritaba Shinki, alterado al ver como Yodo vertía un montón de ingredientes en una licuadora.

Araya en silencio, había tomado una esponja y trataba de arreglar la atrocidad que sus hermanos iban dejando.

― ¡Cállate! Sé cómo se hace, vi a madre la otra vez prepararlo, estoy segura que es así…

Su hermano de pelo negro, seguía insistiendo que se equivocaba y trató de quitarle la licuadora y su contenido.

― Niños, dejen de hacer ruido, su madre todavía duerme…

En el forcejeo entre los dos hermanos, uno de ellos apretó el botón de inicio a máxima velocidad.

La licuadora se encontraba sin tapa…

La harina y demás ingredientes salieron volando de forma abrupta, dejando todo el lugar y sus ocupantes cubiertos por el blanco de la harina.

― Mmm… ¿Por qué están haciendo tanto ruido? ―emitió Shijima emergiendo en escena, en su bata de color negro, estirando los brazos hacia arriba mientras bostezaba―. ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué pasó acá?! ―su voz cambió a asombro, al ver tanto a sus hijos como esposo, cubiertos de blanco―. Dejé el desayuno de todos preparado en la heladera, anoche se los mencioné en la cena… ―su mirada se tornó de enojo, al igual que un aura oscura la envolvía, como si fuese un demonio a punto de salir―. ¡¿Qué esperan para limpiar este desastre?!

Los tres niños y el pelirrojo se movieron de forma aterrada, en busca de esponjas y jabón, para luego ponerse a limpiar de manera rápida y graciosa.

― ¡Tu no! ―objetó mientras detenía a su esposo, agarrándolo del cuello de su bata, para que se parase a su lado―. ¿Por qué no vas darte un baño? Así te sacarás esa capa de harina, en unos minutos te acompañaré…

― Hum, está bien ―le respondió este, entre apenado y aliviado por el cambio en su situación, para luego desaparecer de escena.

― Mamá, yo también quiero darme un baño ―emitió Yodo, con la esperanza de correr con la misma suerte y librarse de su trabajo.

― Todos se bañarán luego de que terminen de limpiar este desastre ― dictaminó Shijima, con la autoridad propia de una madre enojada.

La pequeña rubia soltó una mueca triste al ver que no tenía escapatoria.

Shinki le sonrió con malicia al ver su fracaso.

― Yo que tu no estaría tan sonriente jovencito, como el mayor de tus hermanos, tu deber debió haber sido detener este tipo de catástrofes ―refutó Shijima con seriedad, al notar su expresión.

El pequeño de ojos turquesa carraspeo ante las palabras de su madre, mientras las gotas de sudor inundaban su rostro.

No articuló palabra alguna y se puso a limpiar más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía.

― Araya, puedo saber cuándo sonríes detrás de esa mascara, no puedes ocultarle nada a tu madre ―agregó la Houki al notar que el menor de sus hijos se comportaba igual que Shinki.

El mencionado casi tumbó su esponja de la impresión al ser sorprendido, mientras sus mayores soltaban una risa, para luego volver a ser reprendidos por su madre, quien se había dirigido al refrigerador para darles un verdadero desayuno.

FIN.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **¡Hola gente! Aquí os dejo mi nueva entrega de mi OTP, el GaaShiji. Se suponía que tenía que estar lleno de lemon, pero… no puedo hacerlo (Inserte aquí ese meme de bob esponja) y me salió otra historia de fluf con humor. Me esforcé viendo y leyendo material de este tipo, pero no sé si logré crear un poco de erotismo (avísenme si logré expresar eso, para saber cuánto debo mejor, plis). Aun así, espero que la disfruten leyendo, como yo disfruté escribiéndola.**

 **(Como plus, les aconsejo leerla mientras escuchan de fondo la canción "The other side" de Jason Derulo. Me inspiro bastante, y me hizo imaginar cochinadas, que no escribí, porque las vi muy vulgar :v )**

 **Bye bye ^^**


End file.
